The present disclosure relates generally to social networking systems, and more particularly to modifying distribution of content to social networking system users based on inferred negative sentiments for the users.
Users of a social networking system may form connections, associations, or other relationships with other users based on real-life interactions, online interactions, or a mixture of both. Content posted by a user may be made available to the user's connections via one or more of various communication channels in the social networking system, such as a newsfeed or stream. However, users of the social networking system often receive content that is of no interest to the users. To improve the content provided to users, including advertising, it would be desirable to have a system for inferring topics and other information that users dislike in addition to the users' interests.